Unexpected
by DraklaShadow
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on a mission, to bring back a girl, who is the light of his heart, the one he grew to love, the one that can kill Voldemort...the muggle...hold it, back up... A MUGGLE!
1. Chapter 1

_HII! this is my first ever story U how exciting! anyways, i hope you all enjoy and LEAVE COMMENTS! thanks! oh and i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or the other characters...because they are real people in my life... -_-"_

It all started on a snowy day. The date was the night of Halloween. As I said before it was snowy, because it has been snowing for days and now it finally stopped. I was out trick or treating with Selena. We were just about to go home, when her phone started to ring. It was Fintan. "Hi Selena!"

"Hi, what's up?" said Selena "Nothing much. Just want to ask you, was it you the person who had blinded herself in the snow and the one who came up to me and whispered something to me?"  
>" Why do you think it was me?" <p>

"Because it sounded like you."

"Well, well good guess, it was."

"That's good, so what did you say?"  
>"I said…" she stopped suddenly and turned around. "Is there something wrong Selena?" I asked.<br>"No…. no, it's just that I can hear soft footsteps echoing from behind us. Step by step, in perfect time with ours. Is there someone following us?"  
>"I … I don't know, no I don't think so. You must be daydreaming. " I said "That's good." She answered while starting to talk to the phone again, "Sorry, Fintan, I was just…" she stopped again for the second time and lets out a sharp gasp.<br>This time even I had noticed something. An arm, slowly encircling her waist. I did nothing but stare. A pale, pointy face I see, in the moonlight and the snow, it seems to make his white blond hair almost silver. And made his cool, grey eye shine like the diamonds. "Selena," his cool voice whispers into the night just loud enough for me to hear, "you're mine." His arm seems to harden around Selena's waist. She let out a breathless gasp and dropped her phone into my hands.  
>I can hear Fintan call out her name: Selena? Hello? Selena are you there? "Hi Fintan, this is Emi. I'll phone you later."<br>I said turning off the phone. Then I saw a sexy smirk on his face and once more he whispered, "All mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_So, what did you guys think for chapter one? like it? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Come with me." He said, his cool eyes glimmering with intent. "Let me go first." Said Selena. He did as he was told, "Is that what you really want?" He said. Selena nodded but unsure.

"Can't you feel the magic in the air?" he whispered mysteriously, "Don't you want to be enchanted!" We both stared at him, wondering what was his talking about. We were wondering if he was joking. He broke the silence "come with me and I will show you real magic."

" I can't…" selena said, but before she could say any more, the boy blew something on to her face and fear was no longer to be seen, she looked up and smiled " I will go with you."

I was so shocked to hear "but you just… you said you can't a minute ago." I said.

"Yeah, I know." She answered "how…"

"Magic." The boy said with an evil sneer, "Now as you just answered, I think it's time to go." He stared at her; selena didn't say anything and walked to him.

"You can't go with him; you don't even know who he is." I shouted the boy walked towards to me and tapped me on the shoulder; strangely I started to feel dizzy. I felt someone picking me up. Everything went black.

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! i know it's short, but i'm in school at the moment, I promise to update as soon as i can, See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_OOOOOOK, so here is chapter 3, sorry about how short last chapter was, this one is longer, promise!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**_

**Story carried on by Selena **

"What did you do to her?" I shouted, "Nothing special, just a spell that's all," he said grabbing my hands, "now come along, I'm sure you will like it."

A strange, icy wind began to blow and many, magical colours of sliver and green began to swirl around me - making me dizzy and light headed as they twirled. I closed my eyes tightly, clinging to my handsome stranger. My feet seemed to have left the ground and a light gust of wind blows gently through my hair, lifting it up upon the night air... I felt weightless and free - a mere ripple on the breeze. Elated and enchanted, I opened my eyes, letting out a gasp of surprise as I do so... I was floating in the sky, high above. Amongst the silver moonlight and the twinkling stars. "I've dreamt about you when I was a child," he murmurs to me.

Tingles raced over my entire body, as I looked deep into his ice, cool eyes and I could tell that he was telling the truth._ I think I've dreamt about you as well_, I thought to myself. Memories of old childhood dreams returned to me. I seem to recognize his face. "Who are you?" I whispered he didn't answer and all he did say was: "we are here." As I landed on my feet, I took a good look of the place where I was. It was an old hotel's room, as it seems to me. We entered; he put Emi on the bed and turned to me "so Selena, do you believe in fairy tales?" he asked.

I nodded "tell me about it." "Soon." he answered, "sleep and dream, that's where your answers will be." Even thought I made him promise not to harm me but I was still unsure if I should. But my eyes were surely not listening to me; they just closed with out permission.

Inside my dream: _I was falling, till I felt the ground, I saw a lot of people singing and dancing under the moonlight, this is a long- long time ago, I felt that the earth was still young .as I was just wondering about were I was, a handsome, dark-haired boy grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the dance. I was dancing happily till I heard a scream, "kill the witches!" someone shouted and soon I saw black smoke approaching… "So, have you found your answer?"_ I woke up sudden, and saw the stranger sitting beside me, "have you?" he said. "I didn't really. But tell me, am I a witch?" I asked. He looked at me in an unhappy way and said: "a witch? No, you are much powerful, (even though you can't always use your powers)." "Am I a dream thing, you know those ones who can see the past, the present and the future through dreams?" "Very good, you meant a dream walker, but no, you are not. Not exactly."

"Then what am I?" "You are goddess of light, our hope, you make things change. You brought us lo…" he stopped with a cold glare. "Love, is that what you wanted to say?" I asked. "Don't you ever say that word to me!" he hissed, "you know nothing about me, get lost!" I stood up, terrified. How could someone change so fast? But soon I heard him say, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just when you said that word, I lost control" but as he said it, I notice a strange glisten in his eyes, "Why didn't you say it and why can't you show me your emotions?" I asked. "My family isn't allowed emotions…" was his cold answer. I sat down beside him, giving him a little smile. "Well, what's your family like?" he didn't answer. "Then please answer this, who are you…" I stopped and changed what I was going to say, "What are you?" he gave me an evil smirk, "I, am a wizard."


	4. Chapter 4

_so here it is, chapter 4! i'm gonna try and update as soon as i can. please tell me what you think. :)_

**Drakla: I do not own Harry Potter**

"So, why do you need me?" I asked. "Well, that is something I know but yours to find out!" he answered, "Selena, we have to get out of here, before some 'other' wizards finds you." "Ooh, do we have to?" "yes." he laughed. "But what about her?" I pointed at Emi's sleeping figure. "Don't worry, she wouldn't wake up as long as I say." we walked over to the fireplace, sand appeared from nowhere into our hands. He got hold of my hands and we walked into the fireplace. As soon as we did so, he shouted: "Diagon Alley!" _I have heard of that place before, but where? _I heard a loud bang and felt that I really should close my eyes… "stupid thing, rich wizard like me never even used transports like that, it's just if my dad knows about you, then I'm in big trouble…" the boy said, "anyway we are here, welcome to Diagon Alley." I smiled and followed him. An old lady eyed me hopefully; pulling her thin, cracked lips back into a toothless grin. She asked if I had any liquor.

"Go away you ugly old hag. Don't bother us you drunken old fool!" the boy said harshly and the woman backed away fearfully. "I am ever so sorry master, please forgive me." the lady begged. "Just get out off my way, you idiot." said the boy turning to me, "Let us enter now shall we." I stared at him with disbelief, but followed anyway. We walked into this shop, I saw a man coming up to us, and "we need two rooms and tell…" the boy whispered something to the man, he nodded and walked away. They boy said: "selena, you will just have to stay here till tomorrow, an old man will come to you and tell you everything you needed to know." he took me to my room and left me. That night I was thinking of a lot of stuff. I wondered if it was all a dream. As I thought about it, I fell asleep. "Selena." I heard someone calling me. I opened my eyes and saw an old man looking at me. "You must be the man, the boy told me about." "Yes, yes, didn't he tell you anything?" "No, all he told me was what I am." "Ah, good, now he is Draco. Draco come in." the boy walked in. "Draco, Draco Malfoy?" I asked. Draco and the man looked shocked, "umm ok, I didn't guess you name, there's this book about wizards called…" I stopped knowing just how much Draco hated Harry. "What is it called?" they asked. "ha…Harry Potter…" I whispered. "Potter!" Draco snapped. "ah, now that must have been written by a dream walker. So Selena, I think you know why we need you now, don't you?" Asked the man. "is it Vo…" they nodded. "we have to go now." Draco said impatiently. "sorry… but I can't…" I muttered. "What!" he shouted, staring at me in amazement. "I really can not go with you. My family and friends don't even know where I am, and I must go back for my own reasons…" I answered. " but, but you can't, that's totally against the law." Draco said waving his hand around like an eight years old girl. I giggled at that thought, but was glad that he didn't hear me. " the law must be changed some times, sooner or later… right? So please?" I turned to the old man. Letting out a sigh he replied, " Draco, take her back…" " but, but we need you!" Draco pouted. " I will come back again, promise."

Then Draco took me back to where we have left Emi; she woke up, I told her a lie about what happened. We said goodbye to Draco and went separate ways to our houses.

Back again… but will I ever see them again?


	5. Chapter 5

_sooo, second chapter today, Yay! please leave a comment and i will give you cookies :)_

**Drakla: I do not own Harry Potter**

Everything is back to normal, at lest that's what everyone else thought… everyone but me. I knew that soon something weird will happen, and soon I began to realize that I was right…

**Story carried on by Katrina**

I was on the computer, wandering if Selena's on MSN. Yep, she's online alright, as always.

_Hi Selena_ I typed and waited for a reply. Yet I did, but not from whom I wanted it to be…

_Who the hell is Selena? _It replied.

_Who are you? _I typed.

_Why does it matter to you? _It says. _oh, and that Selena girl, I want to talk to her. Tell her to come round. Draco_

Then 'it' logged off, like a flash.

"computer ghost?" Selena shouted, " Why does it want to talk to me? Me? Me?"

"it seems to be some kind of a mystery to me! I think we should go to ours right now!" cried Fintan.

"I agree with my brother." I said, "I felt like someone is playing a trick on you."

"now wait just a sec, this is my business with the ghost not yours!" selena yelled; she's pretty scary when she shouts, "right, I'd made my decision, and…let's go to yours right NOW!"

"ok, that was fast, I can never make up my mind that quick." I said, Selena rolled her eyes and dragged me along.

At my house, we were all staring at the computer screen, waiting… and then…

_What do you want? _It says

_It's Selena_. Selena typed

_Who… _it says_, oh hi selena, I need you now, met you outside yours, yeah?_

_Who are you? _Selena typed

_Selena don't you remember me? Didn't Katrina tell you? _It says

_How did you know my name? _that was Katrina

_Why does it matter to you?_ it typed, _Selena, Tell her to GO Away!_

"that is just Rude." I said, emphasising the last word.

"no is not, who ever that is know what's good." laughed Fintan.

"errrrrr Fintan!" I screamed, tackling him.

Selena was too busy laughing, but it all came to a sudden stop, she turned to the computer.

_If this is some sick joke, can you stop it and tell me who you are! _She taped

_No, it me, it's Draco, don't you remember me_? _Selena please remember…_

"Who's Draco, what a name, Draco." laughed Fintan.

"Yeah!" I said.

Fintan was still laughing but then, "wait Draco, it's not like Draco Malfoy is real…"

"But Fintan he is real, he is." Selena replied, "Wait a sec, that's it!"

"What's it?" I asked puzzled.

She didn't reply.

_Draco? Is it really you? _Selena taped.

_Yes it's me, you got to believe me, I really need you, please! _'Draco' taped.

_How do I know if it is you?_

_Selena, do you remember I told you what you really are?_

_Draco, it's really you, what are you doing here?_

_I need your help, V…is back and he wants to take over by…_

_What? What does he want?_

…

_You…_

"Did you hear that? It wants me!" gasped Selena.

"Who is this Draco person? He could be anyone." I said.

"But he knew exactly what happened, it must be him." said Selena.

"I think so too." said Fintan, "umm exactly what happened?"

Selena shook her head and lets out a sigh, leaving him puzzled.

"Who, is, he?" I yelled

"Gees calm down, stop yelling!" selena yelled back.

"Ok, ok, so who is he?" I asked

"Harry Potter… ring a bell?" she asked

I shook my head, "umm no… oh, so is he Harry Potter?"

"Har... How thick are you?" Fintan shouted, "he's a wizard, what do you think he is!"

"I didn't know did I?" I shouted back.

"Well you should have…" he was cut off by selena, "look just shut up you two."

She turned to the computer for the third time.

_Ok, on to the business…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M SOOO SORRY! T-T it's exam week so i'm trying as hard as i can. but here it is! Chapter 6. :) comment please._

**_drakla: I do not own Harry Potter!_**

**Story carried on by Selena **

I rushed home as fast as I could, mum and dad was not home, again; as always…

"Draco?" I shouted. "Draco? Where are you?" I walked around the house. "Draco, you promised, I know you're in here, so stop fooling around. Come out; come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly, I heard loud Bang coming from inside the computer and then it turned on all by itself. A greenish picture started to appear. Soon, it turned pink and a face started to show.

"BOO!" it yelled, as it jumped out of the screen. I screamed, but took a look at the thing that just jumped out at me. "Draco! You scared me half to death!" I yelled back. "What? It was just a silly joke of mine! I can't believe that you can be scared so easily! Gees" he screamed on the top of his lungs. "Ok, ok. No more arguing, we are not here to fight you know, so what do you want to do about, you know…" I asked, "Well, Dumbledore would like us to go to Hogwarts as fast as we can, that's why I'm here!" he answered.

"But…but I can't just leave without telling anyone where I'm going!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around. "Well, what are you gonna do then? You can't just care about yourself, what about us? What about…" just then I heard dad unlocking the front door. "Quick, you have to HIDE!" I shouted.

"Don't worry I got an invisibility cloak." he sat on the chair, putting on the cloak, "I need to look normal, I got to." I said to myself, "sorry Draco, have to sit on you." I sat on him. Just in time, mum, dad and Sharon walked in, "hey, what are you doing?" dad asked. "Ummm, nothing, ho…h...om works?" I answered uneasily. "Oh ok." he said walking out; he didn't seem to suspect anything. Just as I thought that I was safe, mum gasped, "selena! Why, you are flowing! What on earth did you do to yourself?"

I sighed, "So close as well… Draco, come out, there's no point of hiding now." I looked around, no Draco… "Umm Draco?" "You are still sitting on me." "Oh sorry!" I stood up fast.

There he was, standing next to me, leaving everyone staring at this handsome stranger. "Selena… who is this? I told you not to invite people without permission, did I not? You need to do homework and play your violin, what are you thinking this days, are you even listening to a word I'm saying? How can you invite a boy round to ours, even if he is your boy… friend, we don't even know him…" dad shouted, completely forgetting about Draco was there.

I nearly fell as he said boy…friend. "Dad, dad, I did not invite him, he was just here for days inside the computer, and no dad, he is not my boy…friend." mocking him in a posh accent, Draco looked a bit shocked, so does everyone else.

"Still telling stories I see, your wild imagination will not do you any good in the future, what part of that don't you understand? How dare you, yelling at me? How many times do I have to tell you, there is no such thing as magic and I WAS TALKING!" he yelled. I saw Draco's face darken. "And I'm so not listening!" Draco shouted, "Why can't you just be calm for once? I saw you telling her off every day and why don't you believe in magic? What Selena said was all real. And HOW DARE YOU, I AM A WIZIRD!" I jumped, never saw him like that, but what shocked us even more was, dad just stood there, taking it in and not saying a word.

"So, why do you need her?" mum asked. "She is our only hope." Draco replied. Dad cracked up laughing, "Her? Save us? You're joking me." "No, I'm not. If she doesn't help me, both your word and mine will die, darkness will take over completely. It is very dangerous, we will try and protect her as much as we can, but if she gets caught, then she will have to work for the dark side." Draco said.

"so what do you say?" I asked. "I say good luck! I'm proud of you!" dad said. "great!" I said. "can she stay with us till tomorrow?" mum asked, "yeah, I suppose… she could stay for a bit longer." Draco answered. "sweet! We will leave at lunch." I said. Draco nodded. "ok, Draco , you can stay in my room tonight, I will just go upstairs and get everything ready. See ya!" I called out, while running upstairs. He nodded again with a sly smirk across his face.

It was nearly midnight, I woke up sudden and decided to take a walk in the garden. To my surprise, Draco was sitting there, under the sliver light of the moon. "hi, did I wake you up?" he asked, without turning around. "oh no, no I was just umm… bored… you know…" I blurted out without thinking. He turned to me and stared at me puzzled, "so, you worried?" I shook my head, he looked deeper into my eyes, searching. Letting out a sigh, I nodded.

"yeah… me too…" he said. There was silence after that, all that we could hear was the sound of the wind. "right, anyway… tomorrow I'll see you in school at lunch, use something red to tell me that you are there and send something green if you changed your mind." I informed him.

"sure!" he answered. "well, goodnight I guess," I whispered, as I wasn't sure if I should have said that. He heard me, "umm yeah, night, see you tomorrow." he said back to me. I stood there for a while not believing what he just said based on what I knew about him from the books, and then I smiled to myself, "goodnight Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

_hey so here it is, I'M SORRY IT WAS EXAM WEEK! anyways, please review people, or i might think of stop writing this._

**Draco: She does not own us, we own her.**

**Drakla: Shut up or die! *eyes glows***

**Draco: ummm enjoy the story! *legs it*  
><strong>

All day, I was thinking about Draco, until period 3. "Selena!" Ms Davis said. "uh, what?" I asked. "why does people bully?" she asked.

"oh, that's because…" I looked out the window and there it was a red and green scarf. _oh no, Draco. Not now! _"Selena?" Miss Brassey asked with concern, "what is the matter with you today? Are you feeling alright?"

"she doesn't know the answer!" Frank teased.

"of course I do, it's because of …" once again I looked out the window, this time I saw a cricket ball flying our way, "Everyone get down!" I shouted. "what? Are you crazy?" yelled Saman.

"just do it!" I yelled back, trying to pull her on to the floor. It was too late. The window already smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces, I put my face in my hands.

"what was that? Selena, you are going to have an explanation to do!" Ms Landreth complained. "it's not my fault; he was the one that did it, not me." I pointed at an empty space, "what are you talking about? There's nothing there!" Ben screamed right in my face.

"selena? What's got into you today? What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." asked Emi, Katrina and Humera, "ugh!" I screamed, "why can't you guys just believe me for once?" I walked over to the empty space, knowing that I'm right, I couldn't see him, but I heard him. "Draco!" I yelled. "what?" he yelled back, trying to get out of the cloak..

"what the, who on earth is he?" exclaimed Akii, staring at him. "Malfoy!" I shouted, sounding like dad, "I said lunch time! Which part of that didn't you understand? What were you thinking? How could you? How can you just break in like that?"

"Shut up woman, you sounded like my mother, really just shut up already." he yelled, "stop telling me what to do will you?" "sorry" I answered, annoyed. "me too…" he whispered.

" so why are you here?" I asked. "we need to right now, L.V is starting his plan today afternoon, he's planning to get there before we get everything ready, so that we would be useless against him." he shouted.

"what? Wait how did you know all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm so sorry Selena, please forgive me." he said, pulling up his sleeve. I saw it and I knew it for the first time,_ a death eater! What have I done, how could I be friend with him. _he looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I stared at the death mark.

"No, no, no this can't be happening, it's not true. No, I don't believe it, why? How could you?" I shrieked with fear. "Selena, I'm sorry. I can see it in your eyes, you're disgust, but please, do it for everyone else." he whispered, coming closer to me.

I stepped back, tripping over Sean. "No." I said to myself.

"what's going on?" asked Billy, looking like if he just woke up. "let me get this straight, so you are telling us that this boy is Draco Malfoy and he is a death eater and he need you to help him to kill Voldemort right?" Jack asked without stopping. "what? What did you say? You spoke too fast." said Katrina.

"yes, that's right Witts…" Draco sneered. "Jack, his name is Jack…" I corrected him coldly. "Finally talking are you?" he asked with a sneer, I didn't reply. "what's the mutter? Aren't you gonna answer me?" he asked, lifting me up by the collar, staring intently into my eyes. I stared back at him with pure hatred. With that, he slowly let go of me.

"Malfoy." I sighed. "Draco, call me Draco." he commanded. "No, Malfoy, how do you expect me to trust you, after all that?" I asked, I stared at him with my pleading eyes, begging him to let it go. He ignored my silent pleading. "I don't, but I wish that you could, I wish that you will learn to respect me." he answered, as if I was some sort of servant to him.

" I…I can't, sorry…" I muttered. "well, that's not yours to choose now, is it?" he smirked. "oh no, I know what you're thinking of, I will not let you. Oh no you don't!" I hissed, jumping to my feet and run for the door as fast as my legs could carry. He was far too fast for me, and soon he was right behind. He caught me tight, dragging me back to where I was and squeezed my arm, hard. "Ouch!" I screamed.

Draco grinned evilly, "well? Look at me!" he shouted. Everyone in the class froze, with fear. I tried my best not to look at him; the last thing I wanna see is a angry Draco. Except he is too powerful. I just had to look-up or my arm would break.

Then just like I thought, Draco blew some more power on to me, this time it felt different than the last, maybe it was because of the powder was much to stronger and also last time's got mixed together with this one. I felt dizzy and struggled to stay on my feet. _I can't_ _fight it, it's too strong._

It felt like something I never felt in me, my life or anywhere else I went.

_Lust, that's what it is. _a voice inside me keeps on saying, I don't know whither to be going along with it or not. _I have to make up my mind; it's getting stronger. _I thought to myself, still trying to get away from the feeling, it seemed to be my newest fear, I dreamed of it, but never thought that it would be like this.

"never had that feeling before have you?" Draco asked, " So, Selena, now do you understand why I always get what I wanted? Do you trust me now?"

"N…n…yo…yes! Yes! I trust you with my heart Dray!" I blurt out. "good girl." he smirked,

"ugh, look at them. What a flirt she turned out to be." said Chloe. "no she's not, it was the… whatever thing that was blown on her." Rhys said to her. "Love, no Trust powder, yeah, that's what it was!" Miki said.

"okay, while we were busy fighting, your friends had all joined in and guessed exactly what we were saying and doing, got to say, I am quite impressed." he grinned, "right, shall we? We got to go now, before it's too late!" "fine, how are we getting there?" I asked. "how? What do you think?" he questioned back. "oh no, not broomsticks!" I said, faking a whimper. "oh yes, yes broomsticks!" he laughed.

"you are so mean!" I whined. "so?" he asked. "but I don't know how to use a broom and I'm scared of heights!" I whispered. "believe me, you will be surprised by how good you are at it." he grinned. "oh ok, I believe you." I said without thinking, it even scared myself,_ stupid powder._

I turned to the class, "I'm sorry about everything that just happen to happen, but I really have to go, for every single one of us. Goodbye." I said. "good luck!" Emi said giving a hug.

"I will miss you all!" I said, giving all my friends a (last ever) hug, even though I didn't like hugs, but I didn't know if I would make it. I looked at Draco who's waiting patiently at the door. "let's go!" I said to him, trying to get on the broom.

The whole class followed, I saw people from other classes looking through the windows, some even walked out, with teachers chasing after them. "Bye! Wish to see you soon! And good luck!" they shouted. "bye…" I murmured to myself.

It wasn't long till I couldn't see them anymore; it wasn't because of that I'm far away from them, but warm tears had blurred my sight. This was the first time I ever cried because of leaving school. I don't even know why I was crying. Am I crying for myself, or because of missing my friends?

Just like that, Draco and me had flown away to Hogwarts, a place inside my dreams…


	8. Chapter 8

_so now that the exams are over, i'll have more time to write and hopefully a lot more often...REVIEW please, i will give cookies! ^-^_

**Draco: *jumps* MY COOKIES!**

**Drakla: my story so there, oh and i do not own harry potter.**

**Draco: T-T cookies...**

For hours we have been flying though the air, passing the highest clouds (which I hope I never will see again) I finally gave up and shouted "Draco, when will we get there?" "In about 3 hours." he answered. "Oooooh, can't we use some sort of teleporting thingy instead?" I asked wishing for luck. "No! We're not old enough anyway." he said. "Fine… umm Draco?" "What now?" "Why did you use Katrina's first name, but by Jack's last?" "I don't know it was at different times anyway…" he seems annoyed.

After another awkward silence. I unfortunately had to break it, again. "Draco?" "WHAT?" he yelled, I literally jumped on the broom, "umm, are you a real death-eater?" "Oh," he said as if he's shocked, "umm no, not exactly…" "What do you mean not exactly, you got the bloody death mark for god sake!" I'm the one to be annoyed now. "It MEANS I'm NOT in the inner circle yet!" he yelled but he mentally slapped himself as him put his hand on his mouth and cursed really loud.

"Dear merlins shouldn't have done that." he muttered, "but anyway don't you dare repeat what I just said to anyone, not even the stupid muggles." "Oi!" I said sending him a glare, when I heard a " you are not going without saying goodbye to us are you, Selena?" thinking that I was dreaming I looked down to see and found what was waiting for was Kirsty's friendly grin. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "I'm on holiday, remember?" she smiled, "Katrina just phoned, and she told me everything… well, good luck" "Goodbye my friend, hope to see you again. Tell the others that I will miss them too." with that we flew away again.

After what it felt like ages of continuous flying, I couldn't help but to pout, "Draco, can we use the teleport thing please, pa, pa, pa, please?" "Will you stop pouting, and no? We can not. Not now. Not ever!" he commands. We were just about to start another argument when a dark cloud dived down at us.

"Oh sh…" Draco started but unable to finish he sentence as a dark figure stood before us. A white blond man stood there, he reminded me much of Draco.

"Well, well, well you finally stopped arguing with her, Draco. I would like a word. " Draco straightened and shivered." Well, my son - aren't you going to answer me?" the man asked, his ice cold voice have sent me to hell. Draco opened his mouth - and the dangerous game of cat and mouse began. "Father," he began, "I…I, I can explain. It's not what it looks like really…" "Silence! There is nothing to be explained I know exactly what's going on so don't deny it! What's her name? Lily? Oh Christ, no!" the man said.

"No father, she is…" Draco began but the blond figure waved his hand for silence, "I was asking her." he pointed his long pointy fingers at me. "So, what's your name, doll face?" he put his hand on my face and started to stroke my cheek, which made me sick. " it's Selena, if that helps you to shut up calling me doll face, get your hand off me and mind your own business." I spat.

He froze for a sec, and pulled his hands away. "Fiery are we? Just that way I like them." he smirked and launched at me. I shrieked with fear. "Lucius, we don't have time to waste, let's go." another dark figure rose. Lucius grunts and we all stared as if he was about to hex who ever speaks next. "You better stay out of trouble, my son, and for you, mud-blood. No, worse, a muggle! I will see you, I promise." he sneered and disappeared into thin air. For that both I and Draco sighed in relief. "Well, Selena," Draco starts, "you just met my father, the man of doom."


	9. Chapter 9

_hmm, here it is chapter 9, review people or i'm gonna run out of ideas._

**Draco: she's right you know, review or be hexed. **

**Drakla: aren't you nice. **

**Draco: yes. **

**Drakla: -_-** anyways...i do not own harry potter  
><strong>

Hours later, when we were finally there, we were greeted by Dumbledore himself. He took us into the great hall, where Draco left me and walked over to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore said something about a sorting ceremony, but really I have no idea what it is. Someone called my name out loud and this pulled me out off the gaze.

"Thank you and a big welcome to Hogwarts to all the first years. Now we have a new fifth year student from Oxford joining us, a big welcome to Miss Zhou Selena." I walked to the sorting hat, I felt someone's eye on me. As soon as it started talking I knew I was not going to like it very much, and for once I was right.

"Ah, the girl with all the kindness you can wish for, a girl who would not hate, loyal and wise. Have hundreds of come backs, and each one is nicely used. With the courage and braveness I see, could fit in Gryffindor as well. But wait is it slyness I see, the cunning side, dark and unused, you have the power where you gets mad and no one dares to harm you, like a pure Slytherin would have in them. So which house do you want to be in as I can not choose for you… Wait, Hold right there, she does not have it in her, she is not a witch! She does not belong in this place." the sorting hat spoke out and a roar of anguish was found, especially from the Slytherins, but to their surprise Draco didn't say anything at all.

"Yes, yes, I should have known, I just wanted to make sure that I was right, I'm sorry Miss Zhou." Dumbledore responded as he looked at my watery eyes, "Miss Zhou is not a witch, but she got the inner power that even she doesn't yet know about, as for now, she will be sharing the perfects' dorm with the Slytherin perfect, Draco Malfoy. Now Mr Malfoy, if you will be so kind, helping miss Zhou to get used to the school, she will not attend any classed, but she will have to do the same as all other perfects and also Mr Malfoy, I believe that you know what you need to do, am I correct?" "Yes sir, come Selena, you can sit next to me." Draco answered, as all the others gasped.

"Uuummm hmm" interrupts Dumbledore, clearing his throat. "There are going to be some big changes this year at Hogwarts! Some of you may get a little upset" he states firmly, looking over at the Slytherin table as they stared back at him.

"Last year the sorting hat told us, that it would benefit Hogwarts and all its occupants, Teachers and pupils, TO GET ALONG! To throw away old grudges! To stand grab a fellow school mate, preferably a Slytherin! And say _this is my brother!_

Loud giggles and guffaws break out over the hall. I notice Snape sat at the big table, looking murderous, and I let out a small giggle. Dumbledore raises his hands for silence and a hush descends on the great hall.

"This year at Hogwarts, The staff and I, have decided to split the houses!"

Every one in the hall looks stunned and confused.

"By that I mean, That Slytherins', Gryffindors', Ravenclaws'and Hufflepuffs' will now live together...Share the same dorms. The houses will be united!"

Loud collective gasps echoed around the hall.

"all heads of the house will give you a list of your new sleeping quarters, Please see them after dinner and you will be taken to them!" continues Dumbledore before ending with a resounding shout of. "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

Well I guess this will be very interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

_ok it's not very long, but it's something._

**Draco: review and you get draco cookies.**

**Drakla: -_-" yeah...what he said, and i don't own harry potter**

"So, here we are." Draco said as we stepped into his dorm. The place is completely amazing, to be honest; I never seen anything quite like it. The walls painted sliver and green, just the way I dreamt of it. Draco smiled at the fact that I am totally pulled in by everything around me, as I'm really lost in words, Draco decided to speak first, "so I see that you like it, do you want me to show you around?" I felt like waking up suddenly and pulled back to reality, I don't know what he just said, so I simply nodded, he snickered, "what? What's so funny that you can't share it with me?" I asked, "Nothing." he answered and dragged me along. After what felt like hours of walking around; we finally got back to where we started, (which had to be the Slytherin common room.) we sat down on the nearest couch we could find, not saying a single word. Soon more people came in and sat down beside us, one of them was Draco's so call best friend Blasie.

Now, there's something different about that boy, he, as I believe is the only nice Slytherin ever to be around. Draco's group amazed me, especially Adrian, there's nothing wrong with that guy. Except his eyes made me shiver. They chilled you right through to the bone. Apart from that, he looked like any other kids. 'But he wasn't normal, normal kids are not like him,' something tells me. Days has been past, I am starting to get used to this place. Today was different; I was on my way to the great hall, when I run into pug-face Parkinson. "Watch where you're going, mud-blood." she sneered. "What a coincidence Pu…I mean pansy, I was just starting to wonder what has happened to my favourite pug." I snapped, "What's the matter can't think of anything?" "Stay away from my Drakie-poo!" "ye,yey,eyeywedsadroakieboo" I mocked having no idea where that came from, "yeah, yeah, like if I wanna touch your precious Drakie, please, I got better things to do, now get out of my face!"

In the great hall, Dumbledore surprised us again. " attention please, there will be a trio wizards challenge, but it's quite different as the three chosen ones are alright chosen, also they will have to work together as a team to finish the whole challenge, it's more dangerous than expected as you may loose your life." everyone gasped. "Now if you will be quiet, I will announce the chosen ones. Mr Harry Potter." no one seemed to find that shocking, I giggled. "Mr Draco Malfoy." a roar of tongue was to be found, epically girls and Slytherins._ Typical, I feel sorry for whoever's got picked next. _with that thought I nearly choked on my laughter, "but don't worry you've known her for quite awhile now and I'm sure you guys have been getting along since you've been at Hogwarts" he said_I feel sorry for her _I thought to myself, " the third and final chosen one, is Miss Selena Zhou!" Spit out my drink and laughed, everyone stared_. I feel sorry for the idiot named Selena... Why's everyone staring at me…wait that's me...oh hell no. _

"Hell no don't I get a say in this" I asked standing up, " I'm not even a mud-blood" "I know, but I can't change it, you got it in you, believe it!" said Dumbledore, not that happy looked on the face, I see. "But-" I said protesting. "No buts Selena, sit down" said he, as I slammed myself into my seat. "Great, just great, this will be a lot harder than I thought," I muttered to myself, but caught the last few words Dumbledore was saying, "your training starts tomorrow, now, have a nice day to you all."


	11. Chapter 11

_ok people, like promised i pretty much finished writing this story, and i have ideas to link it with anime such as Naruto, Vampire Knight...in the sequel. however, it does mean i need ideas and reviews from you guys, please tell me what you think. :)_

**Draco: she does not own us.**

Later that day, Dumbledore said from tomorrow me, Draco and Potter were be sharing a house. That night after all this scandal about why I was chosen. Still, don't know why. But anyway, me and Draco talked through everything and now decided to go to bed. We bushed our teeth in silence. "This is awkward isn't it?" I muttered. He stared at me and then nodded in agreement. "Let's go to bed." I said. "Hold it, someone's inpatient, I got more from where that came from darling." he smirked. "Oh my, no thanks Mr SLYTHERIN PRINCE/SEX GOD. For your information, I don't want you!" I snapped stepping forwards, "oh yeah? Let's see what you got." he said stepping forwards as well. When we felt our noses touches, we automatically turned away. "Idiot" "asshole!" "Ok, I deserved that." "yeah." he looked up and said "go change, I'll leave you to It." after I changed into my pajamas and went into the bedroom.

Draco was lying on the bed in his boxers, totally absorbed in the TV. _Wow. Draco looks pretty good in those boxers..._"thinking about me, Selena? Like what you're seeing?" he grinned. "Move it." I said, climbed on to the bed. "From tomorrow, which side do you want to sleep on?" I asked. "Left, that's the side my clothes is on." he answered switching off the light.

After awhile, "Draco?" "Yes?" "Are you asleep?" I hear a snort from somewhere next to me in the dark, and the sound of Draco shifting position. "Doesn't your brain works after dark?" I can feel him smirk, He has propped himself up sideways, looking down at me. "Draco?" He imitates me in a high-pitched voice, and then does his own. "Yes." "Are you asleep?" "That is kind of stupid, you know?" He says, his smirk widening. I took a pillow and smack him. _That should keep him from smirking at me! _But how very wrong I was.

Draco quickly moved around so that he had pinned me down and pulled himself on to me. My blood's gone cold, I was, in fact, scared. "Draco. Can't. breathes…" I said, trying to get up but having no luck. As I lay there, I realized that Draco's breathing had become steadier. _Hell, no. He did NOT just fall asleep on top of me. _"Draco?" I asked and got no response. "Draco!" I pinched him but still couldn't move. I definitely had to get out from beneath Draco, but how? Can I slide out from under him? Using my butt, I slithered to the right and tried to ignore the fact that I were rubbing against him. Breathing was now a bigger problem since I hadn't breathed properly for a while. _Honestly, how the hell could Draco fall asleep on top of someone? _Then to make matters worse, the worst possible thing happened...Draco moaned...in pleasure.

My face was a little pink, but kept going in order to get out. "Oh, Selena." Draco moaned forcefully. _What!_, my mind screamed as I stopped moving abruptly. _If he's sleeping...and he just said my name... that must mean that he's dreaming about me doing this. OMG, what else? _I thought and then stared blankly in horror as the possible scenarios flashed before me." Oh yes, don't stop!" Draco moaned again and then grabbed my hips. _Ahhh!_ "OMG!" I yelled. I was in the middle of freaking out when I heard laughter. I stopped moving and turned my head, he cracked up behind me. "Oh my god! You were never asleep!" I yelled. He couldn't answer at first, but after his laughter had died down he said amused "I woke up when you pinched me, HARD, on the face. Honestly, woman, how could someone stay asleep when they're getting pinched in the face?" "Well, you sleep really heavy and you didn't move..." I said softly, twiddling my fingers embarrassed. "That was pretty good, with a little more practice you might even be good enough to have a go with Me.", Draco snickered. My face turned as red as a giant tomato. "We should sleep before anything else happens." I said. _I don't think I'll like this anymore. _Soon fell asleep with Draco next to me.


	12. Chapter 12

_well here we are, stuff will get more interesting I'm sure of it. review please!_

**Drakla: don't own harry potter, or actually anyone, they are all real people.**

In the morning, me and Draco decided to go and find Mr Potter and then we will go and find Dumbledore but what a big mistake. Mr I know it all; ACSDENTLY FORGOT THE PASSWORD! "Stupid Gryffindorks, why can't they just use something simple? Oh I know, Bob" Draco said jokingly. The fat lady shook her head. I punched Draco in the arm playfully and racked my brain for a password."Felix Felicis" I guessed. "Correct" she said. I was shocked, and Draco showed the same expression. We found Potter, I mean Harry. Ten minute after, we were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. "You three will be going to diagon-ally in order to find Jake, when you find him, tell him candyfloss." he said. All 3 of us snorted. "It's his favourite. Right we got no time to waste, let's go." that's when we last saw him.

We did as we were told. With Harry and Draco fighting all the way, it's really starting to get to me. We got there just in time. "Jake?" Harry asked the man at the desk and also sending another glare. "No sorry, he's in there, I'll call him for you." the man answered. Moments later, a man, no older than 20 came to us. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Candyfloss." I said. " well, I'm sorry but we don't sell candyfl…oh yes, I understand now, please do come in." he took us to a big mansion and said " so this is the house you will be staying in for the next few weeks, till December at lest and may I know your names please." "I'm Selena Zhou, this is Draco Malfoy and that's Harry Potter." he didn't seem to be surprised by the names though, which I find quite interesting about this man. He leads us to a room with nothing but a sofa in and turned to me, "you are starting to find yourself doing stuff that you can not explain, am I correct." I nodded. "I see, I believe that you are an elemental Selena, close your eyes and concentrate. Now, which element can you feel?" I closed my eyes and felt as light as the air, but as strong as the earth. My body is cold but my hands are burning hot. I opened my eyes and smiled. "All, all of them." "Just as I thought. Now close your eyes again, this time I want you to concentrate on only one element, think… umm water." I did as I was told, I felt something cold bush against me. When I open up my eyes I was covered in a water lily bubble, but I wasn't wet and nether was the others. "Very good Selena, you are learning fast, try and do a spell." Jake ordered._ It would be funny if I made this place flood._ Just by that thought water started to grow; soon it was higher than the sofa. I laughed to see the boys shriek with fright. "That's great, now do you mind getting rid of it?" Jake said with a small grin on his face. I smiled and clicked my fingers, the water disappeared. "How did you do that?" both boys asked still hanging on to each other. "I don't know." I answered; they caught me staring and break away.

In the next few weeks the boys and Jake helped me as much as they could with my powers. It's now the night that we had to go back to Hogwarts and it's also the night before my birthday. I'm glad to say that the boys are friends. I'm sitting in the perfect dorm when I heard. _No one likes you, so why don't you just go and die, Zhou, How ridiculous. I bet you couldn't do anything, even if you tired. _

"Shut up!" I yelled, standing up and narrowing my eyes at Draco who just walked in, instantly thinking it was him. "I tell you now that I have not said a word." he said, _Useless blood traitor, why can't you just be normal, like the others of your kind? _It repeated.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I covered my ears and fell to my knees, my eyes immediately shutting on impact. "Selena? What is it? What's happening? I don't understand. What do I do?" Draco sounded worried.

_You powers are weak and the prophecy is right…you are going to die._

"I won't! I am not going anywhere." I stated firmly, moving my knees up to my chest as I felt the room's temperature heat up. I opened my eyes to see flames surrounding me. "Just go away!" I sniffed, my eyes beginning to water as a gush of wind slammed the door shut. The wind had picked up. I could feel the coolness of it through the flames that had surrounded me. They were almost mixing together, surrounding me in a circular dome of fire and air. _A child. A worthless child an elemental?_

"Stop!" I screeched out as a loud bang caught my attention. The trees and vines of the earth began cracking through the windows with a gush of water joining the fire and air. I shook my head and rocked myself back and forward, ignoring the storm which was erupting from outside. "It's just my imagination. I am just dreaming. No one is talking to me and no one is trying to hurt me." I repeated over and over again, but not exactly comforting me with that thought.

"Miss. Zhou!" A smoother voice called, instantaneously causing everything to cease and fade away from around me. The fire, air, water and earth were gone. It was just me, sitting scared on the floor; still rocking back and forth. "Selena?" The voice repeated, forcing me to look up into the warm eyes of Dumbledore. But the voice of someone else followed._ A muggle, it is stupid, you will die you know?_

The fire, which lit up the halls, flickered as I ran past them and eventually shut off altogether but I didn't care. I had to get out of there… and fast. "Why do you hate me, Merlin?" I yelled out and raised my arms as the rain came down heavier. "What did I do?" A nearby tree was struck by lightning and thrashed to the ground. "I want my old life back…my muggle life." I grumbled, sniffling and wiping my tears roughly away. "Selena, I do care…" Draco said catching up with me, putting and hand on my shoulder. "Dumbledore said that it's voldemort trying to get you to mess with your mind, please don't believe him, there's a lot of people who care." I started to cool down after that. "Thanks Draco, I'm sorry." the sky started to clear. "Wow that must be the biggest storm ever since the 1950s." Draco joked. I stared at him blankly. "Sorry Selena, I didn't mean it that way. Come on, I want to show you something." he said and pulled me along. We got to the Slytherin common room. "Draco? Why is it so dark? Dra…" "Surprise! Happy birthday!" everyone shouted as the room lights up. "Be careful with your powers, man!" laughed Adrian. I pulled my tongue at him and decided to party all night long. It was 3am when I got to my dorm, just when I'm about to get changed, Harry and Draco rushed in, which made me scream. I put my clothes back on quickly. "What the hell, guys?" "Oh God Selena, he's here." Harry shouted. "Who? What?" I asked. " 'He' knows and he's not happy." _Oh no, dear merlins, help us._


	13. Chapter 13

_hmm, i decided that it would be the best idea to finish this story off soon, cos i don't have much ideas about Island 109 yet, sorry guys._

**Drakla: i do not own harry potter**

"What do you mean he's here?" I cried, "He can not possibly be here, the last time we checked, he was still miles away and that, that was 5 hours ago." Draco lets out a sigh, "I told you that she wouldn't get what you were talking about." he glanced at Harry, who pulled his tongue out at him. "What we meant was that he knew where you are, because there are his spies in this school, child death-eaters!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, course there is." I answered as if it was some sort of old news. "He's one of them." I pointed at Draco, not exactly interested and with a bored expression on my face, "Now if that's all you have come to tell I, then thanks, but I knew that ages ago and I would like to go to bed if you don't mind. I'm pretty sure that Draco wouldn't hurt us, he's not in the inner circle anyway."

Draco looked pretty annoyed by what I said and that reminded me, I wasn't supposed to repeat that. "Well, you see. That's actually that other thing I needed to talk to you about, now don't get angry, but I will become one… soon…" Draco answered, scratching his head the way he always does when he's embarrassed. How do I know? Let's just say that I know him to well.

I flipped, that was just too much, and I really don't want to know what might happen next. "What? When? How come no one told me anything about this?" I asked. "Umm, in about a few days." he answered. "How many days are a few days?" "Well, you know, quite soon…" "It's tomorrow?" I exclaimed. He stared at me; his piercing eyes looked right through me. I stared back at him, my eyes darken. he hesitated, " But don't worry, I'm not going, Dumbledore said we could stay in his office, and he will put a spell on it so no one can get in, so I suggest we going there now!"

We got to Dumbledore's office; he told us that as long as we stay in the room, no one will be able to get us. After telling Harry not to go and look for L.V on his own, we decided to go to sleep. It was 5 in the morning. I woke in mid-day, and sees Draco staring down at me, "Umm, good morning?" I muttered sheepishly and closed my eyes again as soon as the sunlight hit me. I heard a cackle, forcing myself to open my eyes I see Draco standing there grinning like mad, "good afternoon you mean, come on get up, rise and shine!" "Where's Harry?" "Still asleep I guess." "Let's wake him up!"

After I got dressed, Draco and I walked to the room Harry was sleeping in. I pushed open the door to find the windows open, a note on the bed and no sign of Harry. Draco hurried to the note which says: _please don't come looking for me, I want me to be the last person he sees._ He cursed and showed me the note. "That boy." I muttered, "Never does what he's bloody well told…"

"Now what do we do?" he asked "find Dumbledore." I answered.

We rushed down the hall and bumped into Adrian, I heard Draco curse under his breath, I give him a look, strangely he took it without saying a word. "Oi, where are you guys going?" Adrian asked. "Not now, we got to find Harry!" I shouted. "Potter, you two rather hang around with the blood-traitors? I'm very disappointed in you Malfoy, you brought shame to Slytherin, and for you…" he pointed at me, he stared into my eyes as if he could see through me, and "you will be punished." Draco looked as if he's about to kill Adrian. He opened his mouth to speak.

"L-" I began, trying to stop him from answering. I didn't get to finish, however, because all of a sudden I was whirled around and before I could stop it, Adrian's mouth came crashing down on mine, his arms pulling me to him. A feeling that I couldn't recognize was filling my body, freezing me and making me unable to pull away. Draco had pulled out his wand, ready to kill. This feeling...I didn't know what it was but I knew it wasn't good. It felt as though me happiness was spilling out of me while sadness took its place. Letting out a helpless cry. I can feel him smirking. I began to lose myself in the darkness that was enveloping me.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm gonna end this story in about 3 or 4 more chapters, review please._

**Drakla: i do not own Harry Potty...ahem Potter.**

How could Adrian have all this darkness inside him? He had seemed almost nice for a Slytherin. Then I felt hands reaching through the darkness and pulling me out. I breathed in fresh air and stumbled backward, leaning into the person holding onto me firmly. Without glancing back, I knew who it was. Draco gently sat me down on to the floor and turned towards Adrian angrily. "What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled, angrier than I had ever seen before. His anger seemed to silence everyone around who saw what happened as they waited for Adrian's answer.

"I was simply giving her a kiss. It's really no big deal and certainly no concern to you, Draco." Adrian replied, smiling. "There's something not right about you. You're about to regret ever coming to Hogwarts, asshole." Draco replied, stepping forward and pointing his wand at Adrian's head.

"That's enough!" Dumbledore yelled, stepping in between Draco and Adrian. "Selena are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and smiled faintly, "what's going on?" me and Draco asked. "You both know the Imperious Curse, correct?" After we had both nodded, Dumbledore continued, "This is along the same lines. Only worse, because no one has been able to figure out a cure for it. The spell is cloaked in mystery and only Voldemort knows the complete form of it. I do know that whoever the spell is cast on will be controlled until either the cursed or the person who cast it is killed." "Does this mean Voldemort can control me?" I whispered, hoping it couldn't be true. "If Voldemort has completed the spell and taught it to Adrian, then it very well could be. We must find a way to break the curse. Voldemort must have a plan and you may play a crucial role in it." We stared at him with disbelief and then turned to Adrian, who's now smirking devilishly at me. "My lord with be pleased." he said as Draco grabbed him and shouted, "STUPEFY!" sending him flying through the air.

"We will deal with him thank you, take Selena to her room and stay there; we don't want you two to disappear as well. We really can't do much about Mr Potter, I have sent people to look for him, hoping that he's ok" we did not want to argue with him so we went back to my room. Draco had been comforting me and telling me that it's ok and nothing will happen to me. I believed him. "Draco? Will you hold me for a bit?" I asked. He froze. "Selena…it's no use, I can't… lo…love …you back, so please just stop and leave me alone." his answer was as cold as his eyes. "Who said I fancied you? Cause you know what? I don't" I blurted out, knowing that it wasn't entirely true, I don't even know my feelings by now. "good." he smiled, but is that hurt I see in his eyes?

It was mid-night. I heard noises at the door; I jumped up and run to it, just in time to see Draco walking out of Hogwarts. "Draco!" I shouted. He didn't seem to hear me. I quickly got dressed and put on the invisibility cloak I found, it was the one Draco was wearing the time when he was in my house. I followed him quietly into the woods. I saw Blasie walking up to him. Now that made me even more curious than ever. "You ready?" I heard him ask. "Yeah, congrats, heard that you are gonna become one of the inner ones, when I'm only just getting the mark." Blasie said. "Cheers mate." Draco sighed. "I know, I didn't wish for this to happen either, but it will all be ok… soon." Blasie smiled.

I heard him muttering something and a door appeared. They walked in; I watched them through the gap that was left open. "How nice to have you to join us." I heard someone say. The person turned and faced the two boys, "my lord." they both said and bowed down at him.

"You're just in time to see the dead enemy of ours, being sent back to Dumbledore. Let us leave" he hissed. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the dead body of a boy lying there stone cold. He backed away and followed the rest, and that's when I saw it. As if something hit me, I felt tears rolling down my face. _This is it…_ I thought to myself. _There's no hope of killing Voldemort now! _The colour on my face was drained out of me. I run into the room as soon as they have all left. I couldn't do anything about it. He is dead. The greatest, the most known by all wizards, the one who now became the Boy who died. The one and only, Harry Potter were there, DEAD right in front of me…


	15. Chapter 15

_there, i'm gonna bring the story to a close tomorrow YAY! free cookies and cake for everyone. :)_

**Drakla: I do NOT own Harry Potter. _Review please :3_**

"NO" I shouted, "No! This can't be happening. We need you. Wake up Harry, please. We can't do it alone. Wake up. Tell me what I need to do. Oh please, please wake up!" I crouched down beside his icy-cold body. A few minute went by. "What are we gonna do now?" I asked myself.

"Simple, I'll tell you." the voice was deep and harsh, I froze, knowing exactly whom the voice belong to. "You are coming with me." he continued with a smudged sneer plastered across his pale pointy face. A sudden rage hit me like a train. I launched at him and swung a punch. He took it by surprise. "You filthy, heartless monster!" I cried and swung another punch; he dodged it easily and grabbed my fist in his.

"I forgot that you are fiery. But not today, little darling, you're coming with Me." he dragged me down a dark corridor. We stopped at the door on the far end. He opened it and pushed me in. "Lucius, and who's the lady?" Voldemort smirked. "My lord, she'd been following us all this time, and I do believe that she is the chosen one." Lucius answered. "A muggle, they are getting worse each time. What next? A stupid animal?" everyone laughed. "Mind if I borrow her?" someone said. Fear started to grow inside me. "Well, sure after I have a little bit of a 'chat' with her." Lucius grinned.

"No father!" a clear voice ranged out. Instantly, I recognized Draco's voice and my eyes tried to search out his face; after a few seconds searching, I saw him standing by the fireplace with his pale face expressionless. Feeling a little empowered, I try to stand up straight, but Draco's father swiftly turns to me, slapping me sharply across the face, and pushes me roughly down. "You dare to defy me son," his voice echoes icily around the room as he glares angrily at his son and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco; he was staring defiantly at his father, his shoulders are tense, and his stance radiates resistance. "Please, she's our friend." Blasie joined in. The hooded ones exchanged a glance from each other. A dark hair lady made the first move. Pansy's mother I believed. She stared at me. I stared back. "My lord, the girl's eyes are filled with anger and hope. I say we cut her eyes out." she said in the annoying high pitched voice that I knew Pansy has. "No!" Draco shouted, mentally slapping himself. "I see, the girl is needed but right now we need to remove some spies around us. Draco and Blasie." Voldemort said holding up his hand. Draco and Blasie flew across the room; they both hit the wall with a loud bang. Chins appeared around their wrists and legs. "Well, well, well. That makes two more people in our collection of people Miss Zhou knows." he laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked; my voice shook as I spoke. "Bring in the prisoners, its time." he shouted.

More people were thrown into the room. My eyes widen. "Well? Your school friends from your muggle school or new friends from Hogwarts. Which ones do you want me to kill?" he sneered. "No, please don't kill them, kill me instead. There must be another way! Please, there must be!" I cried. "Join us, work for us. Be our treasured lady." he answered. "No! You can't make her!" Draco shouted, "tell him Selena, tell him that you wouldn't!" the chins around him tightened, he gasped and screamed out in pain. I rushed to him. "Draco? Draco, please don't do this to yourself, it wouldn't do you any good." I pointed out. "You can't work for him. He will make your life hell and with you help, the world will be destroyed. I'm not gonna let him hurt you." he said.

"Don't be silly, I got to. Don't you see? There is no other way, Harry's dead, no one can help us."

"You can save him, your powers, there must be one that can help him." he whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I stared at him, lost in his voice. I walked over to Voldemort, "if I work for you, will you let them go?" I asked. "Yes, yes. You've made the right choice my dear." he smirked. "No!" I heard Adam shout out. "What? Are you crazy?" cried Billy and Jamie. "Selena please don't do it." Katrina and Kristy said. "Sorry… but I got to." I muttered. I glanced over at Draco, who stared at the floor. I know that what I'm about to do is wrong, but I got to try it. My EAL teacher once said: there is stuff that teachers can not teach at school and the answers are deep in our hearts. I knew then that she was right, and I thank her for it. Voldemort released them. Draco grabbed me. "What are you doing? You are gonna get us all killed." he hissed. "Don't worry." I said putting an arm around his shoulder, "I've got a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

_ok, so the next chapter will be the final chapter, ooooh. Anyways, moving on. thank you to everyone who have been reading this story and wanted me to carry on writing, i got a slight idea of what to write._

**Drakla: I don't own Harry Potter**_  
><em>

"It wasn't her fault! She was just curious, don't you see that she had no choice." Blasie said. "Wasn't her fault? She's just another filthy little pathetic two-faced whore! I can't believe that Dumbledore wants me to live with that ugly creature, he is old, and dumb." Letting out a cold sneer, Draco answered glaring at me. I stared back at him, his laugh froze me.

Since that day, everyone had noticed just how violent Draco had turned against me. I was no more than a slave to him, the constant beating; times after times. How I hated the days that he either severely beats me, or forces me to please him. I was hoping for the latter; one or two kisses wouldn't hurt, because I knew that if I was beat to bad (which strangely I never did) I wouldn't be able to get out of the house to meet Jake who was helping me with my spells, he promised me that he will find a way to bring Harry back.

"Malfoy can't you just get over it?" I shouted. "How dare you, call me by that name, you are nothing." he yelled. "Look, I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to follow you." I said. "If you didn't follow us that day none of this would have happened. All that stuff I give you, wasn't it enough?" Draco shouted, He slammed me on the floor and started kicking me_. No… _I thought. _No! Not again._ "I….I'm sor…rry, please don't…" I cried. "Draco, stop it, she didn't mean to." Blasie shouted, trying his best to hang onto Draco, not letting him to hurt me. Draco swung a pouch, leaving Blasie bleeding… "Blasie!" I cried, crawling over to him, "you didn't have to hurt him!" I shouted. Draco walked over, and slapped me harshly across the face. "You deserved it." He said quietly, but dangerously. His voice was full of venom. He walked to the chair closest to him. I glared at him and turned to Blasie.

"Go, get help…" I whispered. Blasie stumbled up and hurried out of the room.

With only me and Draco left in the room, he walked up to me, I tried moving backwards, but only to hit the ice cold wall. As he came closer, I became more and more intense; I didn't know what he might do. I didn't want to know. Day by day it just got worse, I knew I was lucky, I didn't get the worse part of him just yet, _but if this goes on, someday I will…_ Draco stopped, looking down at me, I looked away, afraid to be told not to. "What do I do, what do I do? Tell me…" he whispered softly, I looked up puzzled, but to find he's eyes filled with lust. I started to panic.

He picked me up, in his arms, I was like a little kitten, but I knew this wasn't that easy. He carried me to "our" room, that's when I became terrified. I screamed and kicked but he was to strong for me. He threw me into the room; as if I was in fact, a doll. He pushed me on the bed, and pinned me down. He started kissing me roughly, I shrieked with fear. He bites down on my bottom lip so hard that blood came out. I yelped in pain and he licked the blood off. I felt his smirk. He moved his way down my neck. I saw it… his pure white fangs. I screamed, "A Vampire! NOOO Don't Bite Me"

He looked up and burst out laughing. "Ha-ha sucker, your face, it's so very funny." I was puzzled and angry at the same time. "Jake told me everything, we thought it would be the best if it seemed like that you were scared of me so voldemort and the others wouldn't suspect a thing, but I had no idea that it would work out so well." he laughed. I couldn't speak; I was too shocked and angry. Draco noticed this, "look, Selena I'm sorry, but if you did know about it, then it wouldn't seem so real. I didn't mean to hurt you. Have you ever wondered why you never fainted like the others I beat up? Because I could never hurt you in anyway." He carefully cleaned my wounds with a towel.

I smiled, you already hurt me once, and how do you kill someone that's already dead? It's the same with this, isn't it? "We need to keep it going, don't we? Tomorrow you will, still be the same…" I asked. "That's why we need you to finish learning the spell fast. So we don't have to do any of this." he answered.

"How did you know I was learning a new spell?" "I was there watching you, helping you, when ever I sensed trouble I stopped it just before you gets hurt." "So it was you, and I thought I was just lucky" "yep" "thanks Draco."


	17. Chapter 17

_so here it is, the last chapter of Unexpected...1! yep, Unexpected 2 will be on it's way, as soon as possible. Review :)_

**Drakla: Don't own Harry Potter**

"Ahhh!" another high pitched scream… "Selena, Selena, its ok, it's just nightmare. Calm down." someone said, sounding worried, "This is in fact the fifth one this week. We got to take you to the hospital wing." My screams died down and I slowly opened my eyes. My aching body was still shaking slightly and my face was wet with tears. My head was resting on someone's shoulder, soft blond hair brushing against my face. Leaning sleepily against the person, I didn't move. My body was drained of energy; tired, but also afraid. That nightmare had felt all too real to me.

I tried to get up, but failed miserably. "What's happening?" I asked, "Why do I feel so weak?" Draco tried to help me up; he took hold of my arm. "Ouch, that hurts." I groaned. Draco hesitated and laid me flat on the bed. He pulled up my sleeves and found purple and blue bruises all over, his eyes widened, "you are not spouses to feel your dreams. This is not normal at all." "Draco its ok, I can look after myself. I'm sorry about waking you up so late every night, you must be tired, go get some sleep, we will do something about it tomorrow." I smiled. He smiled back, he stood up, something fell out of his pocket, he picked it up, it's a necklace, "who's that for?" I asked. He hesitated, "my… Girl-friend…" "I'm sure she will love it." I said with somewhat a sad tone. He didn't seem to notice and smiled… for real, he got such a nice smile.

Draco's finally asleep. I crept out of the room. I got to ask Jake what's happening. "I guess L.V had suspected something after all. Promise me to keep your friends close." Jake said as we worked on the spell to bring back Harry. Only one more spell to go. "I will. Why did you and Draco plan this horrible thing, you had no idea how much it scared me." I answered as we worked on the last spell. "There, we done it, he will wake up soon. Here listen, I can hear his heart." I smiled and hugged Harry's sleeping figure, "Jake, you still haven't answered me yet." "Aww, I'm sorry, we didn't want the others to think that you and Draco were planning something against L.V. since no one knows about me, expect you, Draco and Dumbledore. We thought that it might be the best if you didn't know. Also I didn't want you to be too close to Draco, he wouldn't love you like I do." he whispered the last part. I froze.

Something moved behind me, I turned, "Draco! Stop." I saw him running, like a wounded cheetah, I ran after him. "It's started, did you know that, its started." he turned, and shouted angrily at me.

"What? Jake, go and get Harry to wake up. I'll meet you there." I said, not wanting to look at him. I ran off, passing Draco, who followed right behind me. Ten minute later, we arrived at the Forbidden Forest. Death-eaters everywhere, fight against teacher, students and people that I never met before. "Well, well, well so nice of you to join us, Mr and Miss Traitor, now to get rid of you, Selena. Before it's too late." "No, I wouldn't let you hurt her." Draco shouted, jumping in front me. Two of the death-eaters rushed forwards and held him back. Bellatrix held up her wand, "Avada Kedavra!" I screamed as the green light bolts out from her wand. I shut my eyes tight. _Goodbye world._ Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt someone on top of me. "Jake! NO!" I cried, "He give his life to save you." Harry said. "Harry…" I was crying even more now, he hugged me. "What do you say; they need a little help, and Selena, leave Voldemort to me." Harry said. We went over and joined the war. As the sun came up, it ended. We did it.

I waited impatiently at to door. _Where is Draco?_ I ran back to the forest on my own. I found him, lying there. I rushed over to him. "No, no, no, no his gone, Draco, wake up, please Dray…No! This can't be happening. We need you. I need you… wake up please; I don't want to lose you. Tell me you are only joking. How much I want to hear you say you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Tell me that I'm annoying, stupid. Just say something please… please." I pulled him closer to me, resting his head on my chest. I closed my eyes, tears flow down my cheeks non stop. I felt something warm and soft, kissing my tears away. "You are an idiot you know that? How could I leave you, silly girl." someone whispered. "You are such a moron. Don't you dare scare me like that again?" I cried, holding him tightly…

It was the night before I left this magical world. As Draco and I laid there, I couldn't help but notice that it's time to move on…but an inexplicable pain grips my heart. "Dray, are you asleep?" I asked. "No…" he answered. "Can I hold your hand?" I asked. "sure." he answered. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. "You can't… you know the rules, we are not aloud to be with Muggles." he answered. The night has inflicted another wound on me, perhaps only Draco Malfoy can help nurse it. His presence alleviated my loneliness. "Draco, thank you…" "What for?" "Everything." "No need, I'm always here for you." he smiled, I smiled back. "You're finally smiling." he said.

"Haven't I been smiling?" I asked. "Have you? You have been pulling a long face since you knew that you had to leave." he answered back. "So what? I wanted to leave anyway, so I don't have to see your face." I said. "Talking back at last, that's the Selena I know. You were so depressed just now." he laughed.

"Cut…the…crap." I said, while throwing a pillow in his face. "Ok, feel free to vent your frustrations on Me." he smirked. "I'm not frustrated, why should I take it out on you." I shouted throwing my other pillow on him. "Admit it madam. You've already thrown 2 pillows at me." he smirked even wider. "OK, watch my pillow again." I laughed. He grabbed my pillow, and lay back down. "Gave it back." I yelled, as I tried to grab it from under him. He threw it at me. "Pillow fight!" he laughed. Just like before, whenever I was down and out, a gentle breeze would blow and kiss my heart. Though I'm leaving and Draco will no longer evokes pain or romantic love in me, but I know there was a part of me that will always belong to him and I will always forever like him.

The morning when I left. Draco and Harry took me to the train station. "You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Draco asked with concern in his voice. I shook my head. "Get on the train, we are about to leave." the driver said. I said goodbye to the boys. "Good luck in the future." Harry said. I nodded and got on the train. But a few second later. "Stop the train!" I shouted. I got off and ran to Draco, I hugged him, he handed me something, I opened it; it was the necklace from last time. I cried; "I told you she will love It." he smiled. He kissed me, but I didn't mind. That was the first time… and the last…


	18. Notice! Unexpected 2chapter 18

_ok, so after i don't know how long of arguing with my best friend, she convinced me to carry on with this story. so Unexpected 2 is coming up, filled with new faces. here is just a slight idea of what you guys could be expecting to see. _

I'm now 15, from the day I got back, everyone knew that somehow I changed. I wrote down everything that happened, as a story. It was another day of school, I was in drama. I had my back to the window and said my lines. Letting out a huge sigh; I couldn't forget about him. Ms Landreth shouted, "Turn around Selena!" I frowned, "umm that's not a part of the script." "Turn around." I heard people shouting. "Why?" I asked. "You are stupid, know that?" immediately knowing who the voice belongs to. "Draco!" I cried with joy, nearly jumping on him. "Selena, guess what, I just broke the rules because of you, and they can't do anything about it, because you saved everyone. So I get to see you because I…" I cut him off with a kiss. Tears of joy rolled down my face. That was the second time, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Umm excuse me, Selena right? We need some help here." someone said. I turned, my eyes widened, "Kakashi? Spider-man? Frodo? But… But you guys are not re…" I stopped just in time to see Zak and Weronika teleporting into the room…

_so what do you think? and yeah i know i put down spider-man and Frodo, but i don't think you will see much of them, but i'll tell you what, there will be a lot more ninjas and vampires on the way. :)_


End file.
